The present invention relates to a hinge wing with flexing device for temples of eyeglasses.
Currently, hinge wings are commonly commercially available which are each constituted by a box-like element to be fixed to a temple proximate to the end to be hinged to the front of the eyeglasses; a portion of a male hinge element is rigidly coupled inside the box-like element so that it can only slide axially and has a tip shaped like an axial pin surrounded by an elastic contrast means which acts by compression between a wider end of the tip and the box-like element.
Each one of the hinge wings is usually directly purchased by a user who, after welding the box-like element to the temple, completes the production of the frame of the eyeglasses by pivoting the part of the male element that protrudes from the box-like element to a corresponding female hinge element which is associated with the front.
The elastic articulation of the temple with respect to the front is therefore the result of the pivoting between the male element, in contrast with the elastic element, and the female element.
In this manner, each hinge wing can be welded to a plurality of temples having different technical and aesthetic characteristics, without altering the configuration of the articulation of the hinge.
In this regard, it should be noted that for the end buyer the greatest advantage that such hinge wings can ensure arises if the flexing device is already pre-assembled inside each box-like element, so that the user can simply weld the box-like element to the temple.
Unfortunately, it must be noted that the use of welding with conventional methods, by adding material and using a flame, entails an inevitable alteration of the elastic means that is pre-assembled in the box-like element.
The elastic element, being affected by the high temperatures reached during welding, is in fact annealed, so that its technical characteristics and elastic properties are altered.
For this reason, hinge wings constituted by a box-like element to be welded electrically to the temple by projection welding are becoming commercially widespread.
In this case, points of excess material in fact protrude from the face of the box-like element to be welded to the temple, and an opening is formed between said points; the male hinge element and the elastic element that constitute the flexing device can be inserted through the opening.
The male hinge element and the elastic element, however, do not remain locked inside the box-like element, and this entails first of all storage problems, while at the time of use it is necessary, by employing particular skill, to be able to combine the parts and keep them in the correct configuration inside the box-like element until welding to the temple is completed.
In order to facilitate the operation, devices have been devised which keep the parts assembled inside the box-like element, but a certain difficulty in assembly has still been noted for these devices, increasing production time.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a hinge wing with flexing device which is meant to be projection-welded to a temple of eyeglasses and solves the above-noted drawbacks for the assembly of the components.
Within the scope of this aim, an important object of the present invention is to provide a hinge wing which comprises a box-like element to be projection-welded and in which the flexing device is stably pre-assembled.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a hinge wing for temples of eyeglasses having a very simple structural configuration.
Another object of the present invention is to provide, by means of the present invention, a hinge wing which allows to pre-assemble the flexing device inside it in a very simple manner.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a hinge wing which is constituted by a box-like element comprising the flexing device, pre-assembled inside it, and in which no accidental escape of one or more components can occur.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hinge wing which is meant to be projection-welded to temples of eyeglasses and can be obtained by means of processes and machines of a type per se known in the field.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hinge wing with flexing device which can be obtained, in practice, with low costs.
This aim, these objects and others which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a hinge wing with flexing device for temples of eyeglasses, comprising a box-like element, to be projection-welded to a temple, inside which a portion of a male hinge element is rigidly coupled so that it can only slide axially, said male hinge element having a tip which is shaped like an axial pin surrounded by an elastic contrast means which acts by compression between a wider end of said tip and said box-like element, a portion of the male element protruding from the front of the box-like element for pivoting to a corresponding female element so as to form the articulation, said box-like element having, on the face to be welded to the temple, an opening for accessing its interior through which it is possible to insert, in a pre-assembled configuration, said elastic means and said portion of said male hinge element, characterized in that said male element is stably retained, with its corresponding portion, inside the box-like element exclusively by means of a radially deformable open elastic ring which is interposed, on said tip, between said elastic means and said portion of said male element that is coupled by side-fit mating to said box-like element, said ring being inserted in an adapted slot of said box-like element whose perimetric dimensions are smaller than the dimensions of said ring at rest, said ring being retained axially in said slot by its outer edge and radially by the pressure applied by its deformation produced by insertion.